A gift for PennyTheFuckingWise, and a gift of love
by Kitten630
Summary: Yeah, that's by far the corniest tital I've ever invented. This is a prezzie I did for my good friend, PennyTheFuckingWise! She's drawing me a pic of my OC Caramel, and this is my way of saying thankies! It's a oneshot supporting the FlippyxFlaky.


**Hi world! This is just a present I'm doing for my good friend, PennyTheFuckingWise! It's also gonna include my OC Caramel, because PTFW is doing a picture of her on DA and this is just my way of saying thankies! ^^ ! So, yeah. Also, Caramel is ME!!! Every little bit of personality about her is exactly me! So, enjoy! And thankies again for being such a great friend to my Penny, you're awesome!**

**Kitten630**

The day was warm and bright, full of happy voices and laughter. It was also filled with blood and pained screams, but that wasn't unusual. Down at the local park, nearly everyone was there. Cro-Marmot was selling his ice-cream. The younger HTFs were happily playing with balls or feeding ducks or playing on the playground equipment or just lounging around under trees, watching the day pass by. However, on creature didn't look too happy. She was small and red, with lots of spikes on her back covered in dandruff. Her name was Flaky, one of the quietest residence of Happy Tree Town. She was sitting under a shaded tree, away from the warmth of the sun. A yellow bunny wearing pink bunny slippers bounced up to her, grinning.

"HIIII FLAKYYYYY!!!" He cried in his cheerful voice.

"Ya wanna play football with us, we need a goal keeper!" Flaky looked at all the others kicking the ball around happily. That ball could easily get caught on her spikes and when one of the others tried to get it they might get caught in her spikes as well and so could the others and maybe a lion could escape from the zoo and eat them all! Okay, maybe not the last one, but she could still get hurt.

"Um, n-no thank you Cuddles, I-I would just like t-to watch if t-that's okay." She stammered. Cuddles sighed.

"You know what Flaky, you're absolutely no fun to have around, you know that?" And with that, he walked off. Flaky felt so hurt. She knew her paranoia was bad, but she had no idea that was how one of her best friends felt about her. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes, but she blinked them back. She then heard screams coming from nearby. She looked up, and saw Cuddles running off, clutching his eye. She saw a small amount of blood dripping from it. Then she saw a purple and white raccoon wearing a red dress with Hawaiian leaves on it, a black choker necklace with a pink heart stone on it, golden bracelets, brown single strap sandals, large ears, a giant purple and white flower tucked behind her left ear, freckles, braces and holding a large ice cream walking towards her. She looked slightly pissed, and Flaky felt nervous. She was probably the one who hurt Cuddles, and maybe she was gonna hurt her! And maybe she was hiding a chainsaw in that ice cream! What if she was Evil Flippy in disguise?! Flaky did her best to hide, by covering her eyes and curling into a ball.

"Flaky, what are you doing?" Flaky looked up. The raccoon was looking at hr in a confused way. Her name was Caramel, one of Flaky's friends. Flaky sighed. How could she of not noticed it was Caramel?

"H-hi Caramel." She stammered. Caramel had a huge smile printed on her face as she sat down next to Flaky, happily licking her ice cream.

"Want some?" Offered Caramel. Flaky shook her head, that ice cream might give her brain freeze and blow her head up.

"Good, more for me!" Giggled Caramel. Flaky smiled. Caramel was that kind of person who never got scared, cross, angry or any of those negative emotions. Well, she only really got sad if she lost something close to her or if someone else was being bullied. Caramel looked at her, ice cream all over her face.

"I know what Cuddles said to you." Caramel said.

"Don't listen to him, he's just a dick at times. You're one of the coolest people I know Flaky, you deserve better than him!" Flaky stared at Caramel. She never spoke like this.

"Is there anyone you really like?" She asked. Flaky twiddled her thumbs. There was someone she liked, but that person already had thousand of girls hanging around him.

"It's Flippy, isn't it?" Caramel said out of the blue. Flaky looked at her in shock.

"H-how did you know?"

"You just admitted it!" Caramel grinned. Flaky looked away from her.

"Okay, yes. I do like Flippy. But how could he ever love me?" Flaky asked, tears forming around her eyes again. Caramel gave her a hug.

"Flaky, please cheer up. I hate seeing people all sad like this. Flaky, you know he has thousands of fangirls?" Asked Caramel.

"Yeah?"

"I'm one of them. But here's the thing. He doesn't give a shit about us. He's friends with some of us, but he doesn't have pure feelings for them. I'm friends with him, and all he ever goes on about is how he wishes he could feel real emotions for someone. All those other fangirls say they love him, but it's so obvious they don't love him for who he really is. I think all he needs is a person who is kind, a great listener, shy and sweet, and most of all, he wants someone who understands him" Flaky was shocked. Caramel's words were completely true. And that last part.

"C-Caramel. D-did you just-" Caramel put her hand to Flaky's lips.

"Yes, I described you." She pointed to a tree.

"See in those top branches?" Flaky looked, before spotting a green beret. It was Flippy sitting in the branches, writing something in a red book.

"Go on, talk to him." Said Caramel. Flaky looked shocked.

"I can't just go up to him and 'Talk'! I can't do it!" Cried Flaky.

"I'll be with you the whole time, right under the tree." Caramel assured. She then looked at the paper cone that her Ice Cream was in.

"Damn, it melted! Okay, I'll be with you the whole time, right after I get another ice cream!" Flaky watched as Caramel sprinted towards Cro-Marmots van which had just started to drive away. Flaky chuckled as she heard Carmel yelling.

"Wait! Come back! Don't take my ice cream away from meee!!!" Flaky looked at Flippy. She knew Caramel wouldn't stop running till she got that ice cream. She drew in a breath, and then walked towards the tree. Her legs felt like jelly, but she kept on walking. Soon, she was right at the bottom of the tree. She tried calling up to him, but her voice was dry and raspy from nervousness. (Does that word even exist?) She spat on her hands, then started to climb the tree. It was WAY harder than it looked. But, after a lot of huffing and puffing, she was just one branch away from him. She reached out to grab another branch, but her foot slipped on a bit of moss. She closed her eyes as she her hands and feet slipped from the tree. Nothing. She didn't hit the ground. She didn't hurt herself. She didn't get sucked into a vortex. She dared open her eyes. Flippy had grabbed onto her wrist at the last second and was pulling her next to him. Soon, she was sitting right next to him, shaking from what had just happened. Flippy rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Flaky, are you okay?" He asked. Flaky stopped shaking. His soft voice comforted her so much.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for saving me Flippy!" She said. Flippy smiled.

"Aw, it was nothing! Anything for a friend." Flaky smiled at him. He was so kind to her. He was kind to everyone. She rubbed the back of her head.

"So, Flaky, how come you came up here?" He asked. She rubbed the back of her head. Her insides twisted from fear. Then, she looked around her. Cuddles was being treated by Giggles about his eye. Handy was trying (and failing) to push Petunia on the swing set. DiscoBear was listening to music and dancing with DeevaBear (My OC. If you wanna know more about her, read 'A Orange Haired Love'). She felt a rush of courage spring up inside her.

"Flippy, this may sound a little weird, but I came up here to tell you something." She looked into his Pac-man eyes.

"I-I think I love you." Flippy looked at her. Flaky felt amazingly stupid. How could her ever love someone like her. She attempted to leave before she embarrassed herself even more, but Flippy grabbed her hand. She looked at him, he was smiling.

"Flaky, I love you too." With that, he held her shoulders and kissed her. The world seemed to stop there. All the sounds just seemed like a gentle hum. If anyone had seen them, they couldn't have cared less. Who knows how long passed? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Day? Weeks? Months? Years? A lifetime? After a while, they pulled apart. Flippy looked behind Flaky, looking confused.

"Uh, Flaky? Isn't that your pal Caramel?" He asked. Flaky turned around. It was indeed Caramel, but she was holding so many tubs and cones of ice cream she could hardly walk. Flaky scooted down the tree, followed by Flippy.

"Caramel, what are you doing?" She cried. Caramel spoke from behind the ice cream.

"Cro-Marmot hit a tree. Somehow the truck caught fire. I couldn't just let all the ice cream die!" Flaky looked at Flippy, who was snickering.

"So, you saved about seven weeks worth of ice cream, but not Cro-Marmot?" Asked Flaky.

"Well, he'll be back tomorrow anyways." Answered Caramel. She put some of the ice cream down while trying to eat three cones, four ice lollies and an ice cream sandwich at the same time. She noticed Flippy.

"Hiya Flippy!" She chirped, her mouth stuffed with ice cream.

"So, wadda you guys doing?" Flippy and Flaky looked at each other (Again)

"Oh, not much." Flippy took Flaky's hand and they walked of, smiling. Leaving a confused Caramel with a ton of melting ice cream.

"Did I miss something?"

**Kitten630**

**There ya go! Sorry, I kinda rushed this, but I hope Penny likes this! I just saw the pic she did me, IT'S FUCKING AWESOME!!! Please read and review, and you'll get some of Caramel's ice cream! ^^**

**Yours truly, Kitten630**


End file.
